Mean Machines Sega Issue 2
This issue was dated November 1992 and cost £2.50 News Desert Strike (Master System & Game Gear) Landstalker (Mega Drive) Stop Press Exclusive: Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (Mega Drive) F1 (Mega Drive, Master System & Game Gear) MiG-29 (Mega Drive) Robocop vs Terminator (Mega Drive, Master System & Game Gear) Flashback (Mega Drive) GamesMaster Live: More Details! The Sega Metropolis Black Hole Assault, Time Gal and Silpheed (Mega CD) Mega Twins (Mega Drive) Previews Wonder Dog - Pages 124-125 - Mega Drive Risky Woods - Pages 127 - Mega Drive John Madden Football 93 - Page 127 - Mega Drive Lotus Turbo Esprit Challenge - Page 129 - Mega Drive Reviews Mega Games in bold Comments Road Rash II - 93% A bit too similar to the original perhaps, but Road Rash II still delivers in the fun and excitement departments. The best Megadrive road racer! Sonic 2 - 96% (Mega Drive) Sonic has outdone himself. An absolute gem of a game which your Megadrive will be screaming out for. Sonic 2 - 95% (Master System) Sonic I is one of the best games on the Master System. Sonic II is even better. Don't miss it. Home Alone - 43% Those expecting fun and excitement will be disappointed. Home Alone is a dull and tedious game with little going for it. Special Criminal Investigation - 26% A dreadful game which lacks decent graphics, enjoyable gameplay and any kind of challenge whatsoever. Bio Hazard Battle - 88% Rock hard blasting action that's well worth buying. Streets of Rage - 80% A fun beat 'em up which can be a bit frustrating but which still fares favourably. Super High Impact - 39% A superbly presented American football game which is totally let down by its limited, dull and shallow action and non-existent gameplay. Gods - 89% A brilliant example of the arcade/adventure genre with loads of challenge - well worth purchasing. James Bond 007: The Duel - 66% An average game that should go down well with Bond fans. The rest of us will live without it. Taz-Mania - 71% Brilliant looking, highly playable and very enjoyable - but the ridiculous amount of lives and lack of enemies means the game can be beaten in hours. Greylancer - 48% Tries to "remix" a load of old ideas without much success. Thunderforce III or IV, Gynoug, Bio Hazard and Hellfire ''are all miles better. '''Twinkle Tale - 88%' A tough and enjoyable game which, although it sounds a bit wet, is one of the best blasters we've played this year. Feature Lookback featuring:- : Mega Drive - Budokan, Strider, Populous, Zany Golf, Forgotten Worlds, Space Harrier, Rainbow Islands, Rambo III : Master System - Fire and Forget II, Columns, ESWAT Tips Mega Drive Predator 2, Budokan, Fantasia, Mercs, Super Monaco GP, Air Diver, Decapattack Master System Asterix, Ninja Gaiden, Wimbledon Tennis Game Gear Guides Chuck Rock, Atomic Runner (Mega Drive), Xenon II (Master System), Olympic Gold (Mega Drive, Master System, Game Gear) Other Credits ;Art Editor - Osmond Brown ;Deputy Editor - Richard Leadbetter ;Senior Staff Writer - Radion Automatic ;Staff Writers - Paul Davies, Gus Swan ;Production Editor - Andy McVittie ;Publisher - Graham Taylor External Links This issue can be purchased with all of the other issues on DVD at The Zzuperstore Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews